


A Thousand Gestures

by dodds



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: All the genres, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 moments in the relationship of Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston.<br/>5 drabbles per theme. 100-200 words per drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: it's a beautiful lie.
> 
> Theme 1: 5 Kisses

**1.Back to England. (WC: 148)**

**  
**

Chris pressed his lips on Tom’s, the head gently cupped in his hands. He could feel the salt of the tears on tongue as the kiss slowly deepened. Tom’s arms were around him, pressing him closer. Someone behind the blackette’s back pointed at them in realization but Chris couldn’t care. It was his Tom leaving and it was their time seeping away.

“I’ll miss you.” In all honesty, the missing would be worse than the skype calls and the comments on the time zones or even the phone sex. Something inside him died as he let go of Tom, watching him walk to the gateway. He raised a hand to the man’s back in a good bye and turned around as he realized Tom wouldn’t return the sign.

Just as Chris turned, Tom raised his own hand, tears filling in his eyes. “Same, mate,” he mumbled to himself.

 

***

 

**2.Good Morning to You (WC: 115)**

**  
**

Tom woke up finding himself serving as a blanket for Chris, who had one arm wrapped around him. Sprawled all over the bed, the curly had trouble untangling himself from the sheets without waking the other one up.

An impossible job he eventually realized and he gave up, deciding he’d have more fun poking Chris’ side until he woke up. It didn’t take long before a pair of sleep drunk blue eyes met his. A soft kiss was shared between them but neither felt the urge to go further.

Tom laid his head on Chris’ chest again, accepting the strokes through his hair by shifting his head so he could press kisses in Chris’ neck.

 

***

 

**3.Now Give Us A Kiss (WC: 125)**

**  
**

“Now give us a kiss.” The helmet felt hot on his head but he kept staring at Chris, the urge to lean into the hand on his cheek enormous. Chris had a not so innocent sparkle in his eyes as he leaned closer towards Tom. 

“What are you doing?” Tom began to panic slightly, his cheeks flushing. Of all things he had dreamt of whilst filming the scene, he didn’t believe this was the one thing to actually happen. Chris’ lips were soft and full and fitted well on his. 

“Nothing,” Chris beamed as he pulled back, smile plastered all over his face. Kenneth shouted ‘cut’ and Chris nearly skipped off the set, leaving a confused Tom behind. So far for heterosexuality on the set.

 

***

 

**4.Will You? (WC: 149)**

**  
**

Chris on his knee, his hands stretched. Tom with the ring in his hands. The marriage proposal had been sudden and Tom forget every word of his vocabulary within seconds. It all flew away, away with his breath. He felt lightheaded, ready to faint if he didn’t sit down.

“I... Chris.” His mouth snapped shut again as he was rather unsure of what to say. He sat down without removing his eyes from Chris’. The man looked at him, blue eyes filled with hope that was slowly getting flushed down the drain.

“Yes.” The word rolled off his tongue and even though he knew marriage was something serious he was willing to step into it with Chris. Chris nearly knocked him over with his kiss, lips crashing onto each other, noses bumping into each other. It was wild, passionate, rather sloppy but both knew what meaning went behind it.

 

***

 

**5.Kisses (139)**

**  
**

When they kiss it’s never with tongue in the beginning. It’s their habit to start slow, no matter in what hurry they are. Maybe it’s because Tom isn’t a person to French kiss. Maybe it’s because Chris likes to take his time when he can. Maybe it’s because both are satisfied by it. The exploring over and over again, taking in every taste the other had.

Hands will barely be involved. There’ll never be frantic cupping of crotches, or strokes on the back. No, there will be strokes on the back, but only if one of them in under great stress. It’s something they have in common, it calms them both down.

They like to kiss and every time they do it their way, whether people are looking or they are just waking up with the lights still out.


	2. 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | Five Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Greetings. (6-10/1000)

**6.Uh, Hello, Also Nobody (WC: 113)**

When they met for the first time, Tom wasn’t really sure about what to do. He’d fiddle with the hem of his shirt, run a hand through his hair and even stare at Chris for long, way too long times that were slightly frightening for the other man. But he never said a thing.

Kenneth noticed immediately and stayed with them until they talked even though he really had to leave. “Guys, you’re both nobodies, no hard jealousy feelings.”

“Well, hi, then, fellow nobody.” Tom stretched out a hand, put on a smile and kept staring into the blue eyes. Chris shook his hand with a smile that broke the eyes completely.

“Hey.”

***

**7.At Last We Meet Again (WC: 116)**

**  
**

The first time they meet to film ‘The Avengers’, Chris can’t be stopped from pressing Tom against the wall and crashing their lips together. Everyone pretends not to notice but making up an excuse to explain the immense bruise on Tom’s elbow is harder than expected. 

“We had a slight accident, I crushed him a bit,” Chris confessed, blushing heavily. The makeup artist nodded slowly but obviously seeing through the lie. 

Not really wanting to confirm all of it, Chris made the grand mistake of waiting for Tom after filming to go to Tom’s trailer with him and not going back to his own until Joss knocked on the door at seven in the morning.

***

**8.Hi, Mate! (WC: 127)**

Chris stuck his hand in the air, waving to Tom who was walking perfectly dressed towards them. He tried to keep his enthusiasm – that always arrived when Tom arrived to a place – down since they were in public and a thousand of fans were snapping pictures.

The three-piece suit fitted perfectly on Tom’s frame and Chris felt slightly underdressed in his t-shirt and vest. Tom flashed a smile at all of them but his eyes held onto Chris’ slightly longer than with the rest. 

They hugged once, quickly but still Chris found the time to plant a kiss in Tom’s neck which made the other giggle in the blonde’s hair. He felt the piercing looks of the fans and quickly released the now ginger man.

“Welcome, darling.” 

***

**9.Shopping and Milk (WC: 119)**

As Tom enters with the shopping, hands filled with bags, Chris looks over the edge of his book. His feet asleep and numb on the coffee table, coffee on his lap, he couldn’t be arsed to stand up and help his lover with the shopping. Tom’s hair stuck out over the edge of the bags and Chris is slightly unsure of how he can see.

“Well, no need to help, darling.” The sarcasm in Tom’s voice might have killed a puppy and it makes Chris laugh.

“I’ve no intention to help, welcome back anyway.” He shoots Tom a cocky smile before bursting out in laughter as Tom trips when being distracted and sending all the groceries to the floor.

***

**10.Late Night? Early morning. (WC: 130)**

The best welcomes Chris gets are the ones when he crawls into bed on an hour that means waking up for most. He’ll be greeted by a sleepy kiss, a faint hug and a lot of snoring that depends on how much coffee the thin man had drunk the evening before.

When it was really in the morning at around nine, Chris would simply wake up Tom, give him a coffee and whilst Tom woke up with his coffee, Chris would snuggle up to him and fall asleep, happily drooling all over Tom’s clothes – or just skin.

But either way, Chris always liked the welcomes in the early, early morning when Tom was too sleepy to be annoyed and because it showed how much of a domestic couple they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 5 Cups of Coffee


	3. 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | Five Cups of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme 3: Five Cups of Coffee

**11.On The Set (WC: 109)**

During longer shootings where is own presence isn’t needed in front of the camera, Chris will sit down in Tom’s chair on set, two cups of coffee in his hands. One for himself, though he doesn’t desire it, and one for Tom.

The other would always find the time between take to come over and take a sip, whether from his cup or from Chris’ before going back to filming. The coffee on set was something personal between them and no one ever dared to bring either of them a coffee, unless there was a note stuck to it that apologized for not being able to bring it themselves.

***

**12.In the Morning (WC: 197)**

If they’re not hurried, they’ll each make their own coffee. Tom stronger because he has trouble the first half hour of waking up and Chris without caffeine but with a lot of milk. Tom always scowls at him for that because he doesn’t like the taste the milk leaves in Chris’ mouth.

They speak very little when enjoying their morning coffee. Chris will text to his family or check his emails. Tom will just check the morning paper to see if there are any leaked things about them or others. There mostly aren’t, but everything worries him.

Sometimes, Tom might comment on something and Chris will always reply, though it’s mostly with something completely unrelated.

Their coffee time is the time they need for their own. They don’t want others in it. So they even stay out of each other’s personal space.

Mostly they finish their coffee together. If they don’t, Tom will always be the first to finish and the one to use all the warm water when showering. Chris knows this and might sometimes attempt to get in the shower with his, only to run out of the bathroom whilst being chased with a washcloth. 

***

**13.In the Café, the 2nd of March (WC: 128)**

Tom placed his feet under his chair so Chris could stretch his under the table. The coffee steam blew in his face as he took a sip of the hot brew. They hadn’t talked a lot yet, hidden away in a darker corner so people wouldn’t recognize them that much.

Putting his cup back on the saucer, Chris grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  “Don’t be so nervous,” he mumbled, “even the fans in front of the door can see you shaking.” 

Tom laughed quietly, their fingers entwining slowly. He didn’t look into Chris’ eyes but passed them to a spot on the wall because the stress wouldn’t leave. Of all things, he couldn’t deal with relationships in public that had to be kept secret.

***

**14.With the Rest (WC: 100)**

They weren’t even seated next to each other at first but somehow, Chris managed to work his way towards Tom so during the dessert he had nothing better to do than feed his own dessert to Tom because he wasn’t allowed to eat such things anymore. Like Tom always liked to put it, his regime was: chicken for breakfast, chicken for lunch, chicken for snack and chicken for dinner. The only thing he did during the dessert was drinking litres of coffee to stay awake. Something Tom didn’t really like since the milky taste on his tongue was rather unpleasant.

***

**15.In the Cold (WC: 121)**

Tom settled himself in Chris’ arms, trying to spill nothing of the coffee as he leaned back. He held it up before Chris’ mouth so the blond could take a sip before he drank of it himself. The warmth burnt his tongue almost immediately and he let out a groan of pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, sounding slightly worried as he turned his attention from the program he was watching to Tom. 

“The coffee burnt my tongue,” Tom replied. He sulked and tried to kill the coffee with a glare. Chris took the cup from his hands and placed it on the coffee table beside him with one swift move.

“Let me check that for you,” he muttered in Tom’s ear.


	4. 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | Drunk Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Drunk Moments (16-20/1000)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The delay of chapters... well, delay, I'm slow and I'm currently very lazy.
> 
> _Row Row Row Your Boat has Hemsworth/Hiddleston/Evans_

**16.** **After Thor (121)**

**  
**

The first time Tom saw Chris drunk was just after they had finished filming Thor. Kenneth had invited everyone for some sort of party and Chris had managed to nearly knock himself out with the amount of alcohol in his blood.  

Though seeing each other naked didn’t form a problem when some problem made them have to change together when filming, and it would be even less of a problem when they finally started dating, Tom felt uncomfortable undressing Chris so the man didn’t fall asleep in his clothes after the party.

Not only was that the first time he saw Chris drunk, it was also the first night they spend together entirely, even though Chris passed out after some minutes.

 

***

 

**17.** **Under the Sky (151)**

**  
**

“You’re drunk,” Tom mumbles with a giggle that proves he’s not so sober anymore himself. Chris presses a wine-drenched kiss on Tom’s cheek and falls back on the blanket. It had been a nice idea at first but the more the night passes, the drunker they get, the more the romantic seems to leave.

About halfway bottle they-can’t-even-remember, Tom manoeuvres himself on top of Chris, tossing his t-shirt aside and fumbling with the buttons on Chris’ shirt. Their tongues entwine in a passionate kiss that refused to acknowledge any sort of love. Lust has taken over Tom’s brain and he wasn’t going to wait any longer to do something he wanted to do for so long.

“Are you sure, Tom?” Chris’ little sober side plays up but he gets silenced immediately by Tom’s lips. The way Tom eventually rips open Chris’ shirt gives all the answer and Chris doesn’t disagree anymore.

 

*** 

 

**18.** **Bedsides (121)**

 

The worst moment that Tom can remember with a drunk Chris is right after the accident on set. Well, not right after since it nearly killed Tom but as soon as he woke up, a drunk Chris was sitting by his bed. He wanted to yell at the man, get angry at him for being drunk but he couldn’t because for some reason, he could accept that Chris was drinking.

He would’ve started drinking too if Chris had  been in his place, so bandaged that moving a toe was too much to ask. The man’s head shot up and a rapid apology reached his ear.

“Shh, Chris, shh, don’t, just don’t.” His eyes forgave Chris in a way words never could.

 

***

 

**19.** **Row Row Row Your Boat (171)**

 

“Gently down the stream!” Chris finished the song with one arm slung around his name sake’s shoulders  and his free hand clutched a bottle of cheap wine. Evans laughed, tripped and send both men falling in the sand.

Tom giggled, far away from sober as well, as he saw the men struggling to get up. Trying to help them up merely got him in the sand as well. Chris’ hands settled themselves on his hips, Evans merely scooted closer. The two men being so close made Tom’s breath hitch.

Evans’ lips traced his jawline, Chris’ warm hands sliding up underneath his t-shirt. Everything was too hot for his liking, the liquor in their veins making everything so much more plausible.

“If you agree,” Evans’ voice came out of nothing and Tom nodded, thinking the question was meant for him. Not even in his dreams he had thought of the idea but the men being there,  he couldn’t fully resist.

“Sure,” Chris mumbled, his hands sliding beneath the hem of Tom’s pants.

 

***

 

**20.** **You Understand (110)**

**  
**

Tom pushed Chris in the lift, pressing him against one of the walls as his fist smashed the number of their floor. Lips attacked each other with as much coordination available in their state of immense not soberness.

Shaking hands fumbled with buttons and all sanity left completely as Tom tore Chris’ shirt open.

“You’re the only one who understands me, mate,” Chris  whispered, his arms encircling Tom completely, “but do wait, I don’t want to press to know about all this.”

Tom sulked. “You’re no fun drunk, you know.” He presses a kiss on Chris’ cheek but gives up in his hopes to have steamy sex in a lift.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: 5 Greetings


End file.
